Asami's Secret
by Sleepyhollow101
Summary: Asami is keeping something from Akihito… until it is accidentally revealed unexpectedly one morning.


Akihito had learned to expect a few things from his morning routine since moving in with Asami.

Much to Akihito's pleasure – though he would never admit it – he was usually awoken by Asami's erotic assault and ended up tangled in the bed sheets with his favorite crime lord, between utterings of "perverted bastard!" and "don't you dare!" After their morning exercises, they would find their way to the shower and, after yet another round of affection, eventually to the breakfast table.

They'd eat. Akihito would piss and moan about the pain in his lower back. Asami would tease and smirk and act like an asshole. And then they'd be off, Asami to break some kneecaps or do whatever it is crime lords do after breakfast, and Akihito to stalk the filth of the earth hoping for a big scoop that didn't somehow involve his lover (easier said than done, that).

Lately, however, things had been a little different.

To begin with, Asami wasn't often there in the morning when Akihito woke up. Trouble was brewing at Sion, at least as far as Akihito could tell, and Asami was out early and back late trying to sift through the mess and put everything back into order. His heightened stress level had not gone unnoticed by Akihito, trained observer that he was, and so he had left off his teasing and tried to make life as comfortable as possible at home for the crime lord.

On this particular morning, however, life got a whole lot more difficult.

Akihito was awoken by an incongruous thump echoing from the hallway. He roused himself from bed, shaking off the covers and blinking his eyes. As they adjusted to the pale morning light, his hand ghosted over his lover's side of the bed, which was still warm. Asami hadn't left all that long ago, then. His mind returned to the strange thumping as he staggered to his feet, heading for the door.

Had he been in his right mind, he would have been more cautious, but he was so addled with sleep that he stepped out in the hallway and was caught completely unaware.

The sleep fled from his system and adrenaline replaced it as he saw Asami on the floor.

He ran towards the body, noting that Asami was shaking. Akihito dropped to his knees and shouted for Kirishima, hoping the bodyguard was within hearing distance. As he waited, he used all his strength to shift the crime lord over onto his back.

Asami's jaw was clenched tight and his face had drained of color. His brow was creased as though trying to concentrate on something. His breathing was erratic and strained. Still, his muscles jerked helplessly. Fear stabbed into Akihito's heart as he shook his lover gently.

"Asami?... Asami, can you hear me? What's happening?! Asami, wake up!..."

Asami didn't respond, much to Akihito's frustration, and Kirishima arrived at their side a moment later.

Akihito found it odd that Kirishima was so calm in this situation. His boss was writhing on the floor and nonresponsive, for fuck's sake! Still, he didn't panic, and instead moved Akihito out of the way and took vigilance at Asami's side.

"Everything is fine, Takaba. I will make sure that he doesn't hurt himself. I need you to get me some water from the kitchen, can you do that?"

Akihito was bewildered, but rose to do as he was told. He had a feeling that Kirishima just wanted to get rid of him for a few moments, but he had to trust that the man knew what he was doing. He noticed that his own hand was trembling as he filled a glass with tap water, and took a few deep breaths to still it. Once he had himself under control, he rushed back to the hallway.

He gave an involuntary sigh of relief when he saw that Asami was still. His shaking had stopped and his jaw had relaxed. Kirishima was speaking to him in a low voice, and Asami grunted responses to what must have been his questions. Akihito stared, slack-jawed at the scene in front of him.

"Kirishima… what the actual fuck?"

Kirishima didn't seem perturbed by the question. Instead, he helped Asami into a sitting position and looped his arm around his boss's waist. He then helped drag him to his feet. Akihito noticed that Asami's eyes were still closed, although he seemed to be conscious. He was taking slow, deep breaths as though oxygen were suddenly precious and had eluded him for far too long. Kirishima guided his boss to the bedroom and called to Akihito over his shoulder, "Bring the water over here, Takaba. I can explain once Asami-sama is feeling a little better."

Now that he was sure Asami was going to be okay, disbelief became the overriding emotion in Akihito's system. Still, he followed Kirishima to the bedroom, watching carefully as Kirishima lowered Asami to the bed and turned back to him.

"We should leave him for a few moments while he recovers. I can explain a little more to you in the hallway."

"You damn well better," came Akihito's answer.

VFVFVFVFVF

"Epilepsy?!"

Akihito was practically shrieking at Asami, who was still sitting in bed. Although his seizure had long since passed, he still looked pale and his energy seemed drained. Furthermore, he didn't look at all pleased that Akihito had found out about his condition.

"And you were planning on telling me about this WHEN?!" Akihito demanded when Asami didn't answer.

"Ideally, never," came the reply, but it was without his trademark smirk that should have accompanied it. He was sunk back in his pillows, his eyes resting shut as he tried to gather the energy to go back about his day. It had been years since he had had a seizure – he'd really been hoping that he would never have one again, to be honest. Now he'd have to see his doctor about changing his prescription. The idea of dealing with the whole mess was giving him a headache.

"Well, a fuckton of good that did you. What exactly was your plan, after you finished scaring me into an early grave?" came Akihito's reply. His anger, however, had begun to abate and was replaced by his earlier concern. Kirishima had told him that Asami managed his epilepsy well and only had seizures on rare occasion, usually when his stress had built up so much that he couldn't control it.

"It's fine, Akihito. Seizures are quite common. It's nothing you have to worry about." Asami secretly began to hope that Akihito would leave him alone so he could gain some composure. He didn't like the thought of his kitten seeing him like this. The whole ordeal was frustrating him and he felt his headache intensify.

Instead, Akihito sat down next to him on the bed and gave a small sigh. He placed his hand in Asami's hair, gently carding through it until Asami opened his eyes in curiosity.

"Honestly," sighed Akihito, his hand continuing to stroke the older man's hair, "Whoever heard of a crime lord with epilepsy?"

Asami's lips twitched into a smirk at that. "I suppose this somehow makes me even more of a bastard, doesn't it?" He asked. Akihito snorted in response.

"You're goddamn right it does. As if I didn't have enough to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about me," came the serious reply. Asami's golden eyes were solemn as he stared at the hazel pools that he had come to love. "I'm fine, I promise."

"You're not just a bastard, you're stupid to boot," said Akihito, leaning forward and settling into Asami's arms as the golden eyes flashed with warning. "When are you gonna figure out that I'll always be worrying about you? I mean, if I don't, who else will?"

He could hear the smile in Asami's voice as the older man's arms constricted around him, pulling him close to his chest. "You'd worry about me even though you think I'm such a bastard?" He teased.

"That's EXACTLY why I'm worrying about you. Pervert." Before Asami could question what he meant by this, Akihito stood up, extracting himself out of his lover's arms. "Now, you stay there. You're not getting out of bed today, you understand me? I'll make you some breakfast and you can rest. I'm sure Kirishima can handle your office for just one day."

Asami's mouth opened to protest, but Akihito's terrified face from earlier flashed into his mind and it snapped shut again. He chuckled as his young lover padded off to the kitchen and quietly answered, "As you wish."


End file.
